


烟花

by canteat



Category: Supernaturn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canteat/pseuds/canteat
Summary: 一方死亡





	烟花

Sam靠着Impala，漫长厚重的黑夜与他编织在一起，无边无际。他熟练地抽出一支烟点燃，星星火花在漆黑中摇摇晃晃地闪烁。

他能听见远方传来的迎接新年的欢乐声，当指针归零的那一刻，绚烂的烟花在空中绽放，一束又一束，接连不断，照亮了整片天空。

他抽了口烟，吐出的烟雾模糊了脸，他仰着头看着烟花，又像是透过它看向过去的影子。他漠然地看着，却烦躁地把烟扔在地上，用脚捻灭。

他不可避免地想起了十年前那一通将他拽入深渊的电话，他的后半生至此黯淡无光，在沼泽中挣扎，沦陷，窒息，等待死亡。

他用了很长的时间才明白，有些人就像是一束烟花，点亮了你的整片天空后，不负责任地消失，让天空陷入黑暗。而曾经拥有过烟花的天空，是没办法忍受黑暗的。

很矫情的说法，但Sam找不到更好的描述。

Dean于Sam，就是一束烟花，Sam生命中所拥有的最灿烂的烟花。

 

一

“Sammy，Sammy。”Dean环抱着他的背，柔软的呼吸拍在他的脖子上，榛绿的眼睛含着水光看着他，嘴里压抑着甜腻的呻吟。

Sam的手大力揉捏着Dean的屁股，他被这完美的触感刺激得更加昂奋，忍不住在Dean的心口咬出一个吻痕，继而温柔地一路吻到下面，然后含住。

Dean攀着他，眼神迷离，他一字一句地呼喊着Sam的名字，像是引诱水手的海妖，而Sam心甘情愿地沉沦。

“Sammy，Sammy，”Dean昂起头，嘴唇摩挲着Sam的耳朵，“我准备好了，快进来。”

 

……

 

Sam从梦中惊醒，他大口喘着气，僵硬地坐在床上等着身上的热度降去。他已经记不清这是第几次做这样的梦。梦里有多幸福，梦外就有多痛苦，可他控制不了，这是来着他灵魂深处的渴望，无论现实中如何掩饰如何逃避，他的梦依然真实地剖解着他的内心。

这是他的病，是他的原罪，他自此坠入深渊，得不到救赎，也不奢望救赎。

 

等到Sam彻底冷静下来后，他脱下内裤随意搓了一把，裹好衣服，坐在书桌前摊开笔记本和书开始学习。

他不敢再躺下睡觉，他生怕自己再梦见类似的梦，所以便让自己忙碌起来，忙到大脑一片空白最好，等到凌晨忍不住困意便能不受任何干扰地睡个好觉。

他已经过了无数个这样的夜晚。虽然他比谁的清楚这不过是对自己的欺骗。

多么可笑，Sam Winchester喜欢他的亲哥哥，一份永远无法宣扬出口的暗恋，不，它甚至不配“爱”这个字眼，不过是一场畸形且变态的欲望而已。

 

Sam闭上了眼睛，他咬紧牙关，却发出嘶哑的笑声，笑自己的肮脏，笑自己的恶心，更是笑自己的懦弱。

他甚至连一步都不敢跨出去，只能把自己封闭起来，小心翼翼，提心吊胆，生怕自己泄出半点露出半分。

Sam Winchester，多可笑。

 

二

室友Jack回来的时候Sam已经收敛了自己所有的情绪，他伏在桌上看着案例做笔记，听到开门的声音，他转过头对Jack打招呼。

“天啊，Sam，你认真的？午夜三点？”Jack难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他对自己室友的疯狂程度又有了新的认识。

“睡不着。”笑容里隐蔽地藏着一丝苦涩，Sam用着最轻快的语气说。

“你就准备这样过你的大学生活吗？”Jack抽出板凳坐在Sam面前，“狂欢！派对！小妞！Sam你不能抱着书过一辈子，不行，好室友Jake要拯救你无趣的人生。”

“Jack……”Sam摆摆手开口准备拒绝，Jack就不用质疑地捂住了他的嘴。

“明天有个派对，Sam你得和我一起去。”Jack斩钉截铁地给这段对话结尾。

Sam无话可说，他拍下Jack的手，翻了个白眼，端起桌上刚泡好的咖啡喝了一口，转头继续研究自己的案例，思绪却忍不住飘飞。

 

Sam很少参加派对，四处飘零的生活让他几乎没有朋友，理所当然地很少有人会邀请他，他对这东西也没什么兴趣，仅有的邀请也被他拒绝了。

Sam第一次参加派对是因为Dean，他总是拒绝不了Dean。

“我可怜的小Sammy，16岁了怎么能不参加一场派对呢？！”Dean冲Sam眨了眨眼，戏谑地说。

Sam以为会是那种变装舞会之类的派对，但当Dean带着他走到了一家酒吧门口的时候，他恍然醒悟。

他早该猜到了，带着他弟来到地下酒吧的狂欢派对，果然是Dean会干的事情。

他不该对他哥抱有什么好的期望。

 

Dean进入酒吧仿佛如鱼得水，他无视Sam的反对给他点了一杯果酒，嘱咐Sam不要乱走，然后就端着自己的伏特加挤进了人群。

嘈杂的人声，刺耳的音乐，Sam不适到了极点，他皱着眉坐在吧台一动不动，余光能瞥见搂着一个棕发姑娘跳舞的Dean。

他喜欢Dean那样的笑容，张扬性感，嘴角翘起的弧度都完美契合他的心。那是对待情人的笑容，不是对待弟弟。

 

Sam看似盯着酒杯发呆，却一直用着余光盯着Dean的一举一动，他太专注了，以至于忽略了朝自己走来的男人。

“嘿，小男孩，喝一杯吗？”男人的笑容里夹杂着恶心的欲望，他贪婪的眼光强奸一般扫过Sam的全身。

Sam恶心得要吐了，他的脸皱成一团，没有理睬男人。

男人直勾勾地盯着Sam，还准备开口说些什么，却被突然拍上他肩膀的手打断。

“抱歉大叔，未成年人可不能喝酒。”Dean笑嘻嘻地说，眼里却没带着一丝笑意，他的拳头紧握，努力控制着自己一拳揍上去的冲动。

男人畏缩地往后退了退，眼神飘忽地看了看Dean，最终悻悻地走了。

“软蛋。”Dean嗤笑一声，内心却惶恐不安无法平静，他难以想象如果不是他一直关注着Sam，今晚会发生什么可怕的事情。

“对不起，Sammy，我没有想到会发生这种事情。”Dean自责，这是他的疏忽，他不应该抱着看想看自己弟弟笑话的心思带他来这种地方，Sam与这里格格不入。

Sam看着Dean，没有开口，他跳下椅子，给了他哥一个拥抱。

他想要对Dean干的事情太多了，那些背德的、变态的欲望压得他喘不过气，他内心的情绪沸腾着翻滚，压抑了一晚上最终忍不住伸手抱住了Dean，而他能干的也仅仅只有这个，还要小心翼翼地控制自己的力度。

他有想过不顾一切，向Dean真真切切地解剖自己内心的所有。为什么只有我在痛苦？！他曾经这样恶毒地想过。

但那是Dean，从他有记忆开始就陪伴着他的他的哥哥，幼时就踩着凳子为他准备食物的他的哥哥，会把最后一杯麦片给他而自己饿肚子的他的哥哥，他用着整个灵魂深爱着的Dean。

他什么都干不了，只能眼睁睁看着自己浮沉，苟且地偷着与Dean一起的美好时光。

也许是时候逃开了。Sam苦笑，他这样想着，终于下定了这个决心。

 

三

 

Sam刚出图书馆，Jack就来了电话，他不停地催促着Sam，嘱咐他换一身行头。

“别再穿你的蓝格子衬衫了，Sam，换身好看点的吧。你搞快点，派对8点开始。”

Sam无奈地答应，他快步走回寝室，洗了个澡，拿出自己新买的一套衣服穿上。

Sam正在整理衣角，手机突然响铃，他随手拿起它接通:“Jack，我已经换好衣服了。”

“Sam。”电话那头响起了一道沙哑的声音，这道声音猛然把Sam从轻松的斯坦福日子里敲醒，似乎回到了曾经游离在危机边缘的猎魔生活。

那是 Bobby的声音。

“嘿，Bobby。”Sam有些苦涩地开口。

电话那头陷入沉默，漫长得像是个幻觉。

“我必须告诉你一件事，”Bobby好像下定了什么决心，“我很抱歉，Sam，Dean死了。”

这次轮到Sam沉默，他的大脑一片空白，嘴里吐出几个从牙缝逼出的字:“Bobby，你说…什么？”

“Sam，我很抱歉。”

啪哒一声，手机从Sam手里滑落摔在了地上。

 

四

 

Dean单枪匹马地误闯了一群吸血鬼的老窝，他没能活着出来，被人发现时他的尸体已经冰冷。

这些都是当初Bobby在电话里告诉Sam的，Sam没有参加Dean的葬礼，他凭着一股绝望的冲动杀进了那群吸血鬼的老窝，可笑又可悲的是他没有死，最后拖着满身伤痕被路人送到了医院。

他忍不住笑了，痛苦，悲哀，他说不出自己现在究竟是什么心情，他只知道他的生活彻底毁了。他忍不住想如果有自己陪着，Dean是不是就不会死，可惜世界上哪有那么多如果，已经发生的事就像那些被泼出去的，覆水难收。

Sam办理了退学，重新走上了那条自己曾经厌恶的道路。他适应得很好，没过多久就在猎魔人的圈子里出了名，有些东西是刻在骨子里的，也许Winchester天生就适合猎魔这条路。

他去看望了Bobby，带走了Impala。当他坐上那辆车时，仿佛又回到了幼年的时光，Dean和他一起在车上刻上了他俩的名字，十几年过去了，那些痕迹依然清晰。

他有点想Dean，只是有点。

 

五

 

因为一个案子，Sam又回到了斯坦福，他去了附近猎魔人常驻的酒吧，希望能了解一点案情，无意间听到两个猎魔人的谈话。

“现在附近的怪物又多起来了。”

“学生嘛，总是最好下手的，不奇怪。我还纳闷为什么以前斯坦福附近怪物这么少。”

“你来这么没多久，可能不知道，那个著名的Dean Winchester，以前经常来这里，大部分怪物都被他干掉了 。不过听说他一年前死了。”

……

Sam浑浑噩噩，他不知道自己是怎样走出酒吧的，等回过神的时候身体已经坐在了车里。

他呆愣地靠着椅背，思绪像是水一层一层地席卷他，拽着他向海底下沉，喉咙疼痛地无法呼吸，而他没有半点挣扎的欲望。

怪不得他从未在斯坦福附近发现过什么怪物的踪迹，他早该知道的，这个世界上哪有什么安全的地方，不过是有人在暗地里为你除去了所有可能的危险，而你像个傻子一样沾沾自喜，自以为过上了正常的生活。

Sam不知道Dean来过多少次，又躲在暗地里偷偷看过他多少次，他记得有一次远远看见过一辆类似Impala的车，他以为是他的错觉，或者巧合，现在想来不过是Dean不注意被他看到了。

他曾经以为自己逃脱了，最后发现他仍然深陷其中。这是他一辈子都挣脱不开的牢笼，他甚至心甘情愿被关在里面。

Sam捂住脸，忍不住发出来嘶哑的笑声。

你看，Sam Winchester，你永远都是这么可笑。

 

这已经是Dean死去的第三年，Sam将案子交给了另外的猎魔人，他第一次去了Dean的墓地。

他曾经自欺欺人地以为自己只要不亲眼看见Dean的墓地，Dean死了这件事就永远只是个说法而已，就好像他还活在这个世界的什么角落。

三年过去了，他已经看透了太多，也算是放下了这不切实际的妄想，接受了现实。

Dean的墓地很干净，看得出有人经常在打扫。Sam知道是Bobby干的，只有他会干这样的事情。

Sam没有买花，他拿了一瓶酒，自己喝了一口，然后将剩余的全部倒在地上。他找块地方坐下，背靠着墓碑，抬头看向夜空，今晚的星星很亮，与他和Dean一起看过的无数次星空一样。

他没有说话，他不知道应该说些什么，尽管他有无数的话压抑在心里等着宣泄，那些话在Dean生前他没有说，Dean死了后自然也不会提半个字。

对着Dean的墓碑倾诉自己的那变质的爱，这又有什么意义？只能让他更看不起自己。

时间在沉默中飞速略过，太阳的光辉即将划破云层，Sam站起身，他死死地盯着墓碑上“Dean”那四个字母，恍如隔世。

“Dean，早安。”Sam轻柔地摸着墓碑，像是透过它抚摸自己那早已遥不可及的爱人。

他只说了这么一句话，然后转身就走，干净利落没有半点停顿，只留一声微弱的叹息在空中飘散。

 

六

 

Sam随意地在吧台点了一杯伏特加，他端着酒杯，不着痕迹地观察着疑似狼人的男人。

“嘿，帅哥，喝一杯吗？”一道女声打断了他。

Sam不得不中断观察避免露出破绽，他转过头看向站在面前穿着酒红色抹胸短裙的棕发姑娘。

“对不起，我……”Sam礼貌地拒绝，却在对上对方眼睛的那一刻卡壳了。

那是一双臻绿色的眼睛，像深幽的湖水撒着柔和的阳光。像，太像了，连眼角弯起的弧度都和他梦里的重合。

“你的眼睛，真好看。”Sam像是入魔一般死死盯着对方的眼睛，他情不自禁地开口。

“很多人都夸过它，但你的赞美让我格外高兴。你好，我是Deanna。”

“Deanna。”Sam细细地咬着这个名字，他开始朝对方露出微笑，“我是Sam。Deanna，你愿意和我喝一杯吗？”

“当然。”Deanna在Sam旁边的椅子上坐下。

“你的眼睛，很像我的哥哥。”Sam喝了一口酒，他注视着对方的眼睛，不可察觉地失神。

“是吗，那他是怎么样的人呢？”

“一个混蛋，自大狂，做事冲动完全不考虑别人的感受。”Sam猛干了一扎酒。

“听起来好像很糟糕？”Deanna有些迟疑地问。

“不，他是这个世界上最好的哥哥。”Sam有些醉了，“他总是习惯牺牲自己，事事为你考虑，一意孤行地做自己认为正确的，却不在乎你我是否需要。我厌烦了他这一点。”却也沉迷于其中。

Sam又喝了三扎，酒劲开始上头。

“他总把自己约束在壳里，明明是想要的东西，却顾这顾那的，硬生生说服自己放弃。他的人生里没有一次是为了自己而好好活的。”Sam比任何人都知道Dean有多渴望正常的生活，可他总是被该死的责任拷着，瞻前顾后，而最可笑的是束缚Dean的也包括他。

“他能不能，好好的，就为自己活一次。”Sam喃喃。去他的“拯救人们”，去他的“猎杀怪物”，去他的“家族事业”，忘掉这一切，好好地过自己想要的日子，当他想当的修车工。

Deanna开始皱眉，她今晚可不是打着被人树洞的想法，她暗示性地用手撩上Sam的大腿，还没等她的进一步动作，Sam却像是受了强烈的刺激猛得站了起来，酒杯差点摔落在地上。他掏出钱，匆匆说了一句抱歉就冲出了酒吧。

 

Sam靠着酒吧外小巷子的墙，大口喘着粗气。他敢肯定他听见了Deanna骂了他一句神经病，但这并非他能控制的，他做不到想着Dean和一个像Dean的姑娘上床。

Sam自认不是什么好人，可他也不会这样恶心。

他从开始就不该抱着从Deanna身上找一丝安慰的想法，Dean就是Dean，即使别人再像，也不是他。

他所爱着的Dean，有着他所喜欢的地方，也有着他所厌恶的地方，所有的矛盾糅合在一起，才是他所熟悉的Dean。

没有人可以代替Dean，哪怕一星半点。

 

七

 

Dean死去的第八年，Sam开始嗜烟。

其实早在他14岁的时候，他就碰过这玩意，不过只是年少的好奇心作怪，还好巧不巧被Dean看到了。

他还记着当时他学着大人的手法夹着烟，送到嘴里抽了一口，就被呛得拼命咳嗽，当机立断地准备扔掉它，结果这时Dean推开了门。

Sam整个人都愣住了，他记得清清楚楚Dean昨晚电话里告诉他要明天才能回来，不然他也不可能就在屋里抽。

Dean看着呆愣在原地傻傻地看着他的Sam，视线再转移到Sam手上的烟，他眨了眨眼睛，忍不住感叹:“哇，在我看不见的地方Sammy已经学会抽烟了吗？！”

Sam莫名觉得有些羞耻，他低着头把烟掐灭扔在垃圾桶里，一言不发。

看着他沉闷的弟弟，Dean不由自主摸了摸鼻子，他走上前拍了拍Sam的肩，语气放软:“14岁会抽烟不是很正常吗，你看你哥我12岁就喝酒了。”Dean顿了顿，迟疑地继续，

“不过Sammy你……尽量不要当着我抽，我很讨厌烟味。”

就是这一句“讨厌”，Sam再也没碰过烟。

但是现在无所谓了，讨厌烟味的那个人已经不在了，他不用想着自己身上的烟味是不是会让对方不舒服了，就算他抽上一整包也不会人会管他。

Sam讨厌烟味，也厌恶着靠着尼古丁麻痹神经的自己。

“Dean不会喜欢你这样的。”他的耳边突然回想起上次见面时Bobby说的话。

Sam比谁都清楚这一点，但他不在乎。

讨厌的话，就当面告诉我。Sam讽刺地笑了笑。他还是想不开，也没有办法想开，即使他已经接受了现实，却依然活在过去的影子里，苟延残喘地舔舐自己的伤口，抬起头看不见一丝光亮。

 

他的世界曾经满是烟花，可烟花那么短暂，转瞬即逝，只留下一丝光芒，到了最后，光芒的尾巴也消散了，只剩下一片漆黑。

而他将永远活在黑暗中，期待着那一枚朝自己胸口开来的子弹。

 

后记

Sam Winchester，著名的猎魔人，“不要命的疯子”。

他曾经制止了天使和恶魔之间的斗争，避免了世界末日。他的一生都在猎杀怪物，直至73岁时因为一群吸血鬼而左腿残疾。

生于1983年，死于2065年，享年82岁。

 

                                                                          END


End file.
